RWBYsing
by SomethingAncient
Summary: On death's doorstep, Ruby is saved by an unlikely... thing. But with Yang's betrayal, and the largest war in history right around the corner, will things really turn out alright?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome,

I don't own RWBY or Hellsing and make no money from this fan made fiction.

Quotations are speech.

Italics in quotations are thoughts.

I hope you enjoy the story.

 **RWBYsing**

A lone man stumbled slowly through the forest near Vale, his red overcoat and hat striking contrast with the dark earth below.

"Damn you Abe!" he seethed before his shortening breath hitched. "I was supposed to go out in an epiphany of violence, a dance of gore, a glorious duel; not by some trick of fate!" Spurred on by the sounds of violence that had died out a second ago, he continued in the direction of the likely concluded skirmish. As the man travelled a black trail was left on the ground, bubbling and slowly evaporating into smoke as the vile liquid bled out onto the already shaded forest floor. _"Not much time left."_ He thought, suddenly coming across a peculiar and – to him – wonderful sight.

In front of him lay a freshly broken body sprawled across the large roots of a tree. The body was that of a girl. The girl was still breathing, albeit barely, as blood formed a pool below her, some of it clotting in her nearly black, red hair. She was quickly dying and her unfocused eyes betrayed a look of surprise left over from whatever must have dealt the fatal blow.

The man took note of a scythe laying a few yards away, noticing the loading chamber and ammunition cartridge and dripping blood. Casting his sight back to the young woman in front of him, an idea came to his mind and he smirked: "Beautiful." he breathed out, it once again hitching; but he still managed to finish the last syllable.

"Girl, do you want to live?" The glaze over her eyes sharpened ever so slightly, it was obvious she had lost most of her bodily functions; but the man approached anyway. "Tell me, are you a virgin?" The girls eyes began slowly moving in the direction furthest from the man who held out his arm on top of her. "Take my legacy, young Draculina." He used his other hand and drew across his wrist, causing it to open up while letting a black substance pour out into the girls mouth. He began to laugh maniacally as his form dissipated, the laugh increasing in intensity and volume until the only thing that remained was his clothing.

* * *

Ruby awoke from on of her strangest dreams to date, her eyes focusing to see the underside of the forest canopy. "What's a Drac- huh?"she spoke."I don't remember falling asleep." She looked around to see her scythe extended and with blood on it. _"Right, I was attacked."_ came her thoughts: suddenly remembering why she was in the forest, she cried out "Yang, where are you?!" After a minute with no response Ruby got up and went over to Crescent Rose; there was blood on it but she couldn't figure out why. "Oh well." She said aloud, "hopefully yang isn't too far off:" Though she didn't voice the rest of her thoughts. _"she owes me an explanation."_

Ruby cleaned the blood off before picking up and holstering her beloved weapon so she could continue the search, unsure as to how far she could continue: she was getting thirsty and her own reserves of fresh water were gone thanks to the pouch being leaking from what looked to be a jagged cut.

* * *

Mercury Black, the grey haired son of an infamous assassin was just finishing repairs to one of his two prosthetic legs after his fight with arguably the greatest threat to his side's cause: Ruby Rose. The girl was strong, too strong; and it would have ended badly if not for his newest associate Yang Xiao Long. It was her initiation mission, a test to gauge her loyalty: She was to help apprehend her sister for an experimental brainwashing process they were trying out. That's what she was told, though Mercury knew differently, he knew the true intent of the mission.

After Yang's surprise attack, which knocked her sister out cold, he faked a mechanical problem in his leg, the whole farce worked brilliantly:

"Gah, shit!" Mercury spoke.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked, turning to her new comrade.

"One of my legs won't work. I guess your sister nicked something in the fight. Nice job by the way."

"It's no big deal." she curtly replied before going to pick Ruby up.

"Hold on, this is your initiation; we need to test your resolve, that you trust us. I'll be the one to carry her back. Just go on ahead and explain why I'll be late – we are on a schedule here."

Yang had hesitated for a few seconds before her face hardened and she agreed. After he was sure Yang was far enough away he took Ruby's scythe and cut her across from the shoulder to the opposite waste. It was ironic, and not how he wanted to kill her, but the weapon was lopsided and not easy to wield; and from the amount of blood and some guts that spilled out he was sure multiple arteries were cut: she would be dead within minutes if she wasn't already.

Dropping the unruly weapon, he made his way back to the location of the carrier designated to pick everyone up. Once the news was reported they would either have a stalwart ally or an enraged – and dead – enemy. His boss was no fool, that was for sure – this whole scheme was that person's idea. Unfortunately his left leg actually did malfunction; and now he had lost a small screw while trying to repair it. That maniacal laugh had startled him.

After finding the lost screw and finishing the repair he turned to keep moving but almost fell over at the sight before him: Ruby Rose hunched over, likely still hurting from yang's punch but somehow very alive. _"_ _It must have been Emerald."_ he thought. His former ally had changed after one of their meetings and eventually turned traitor; he still didn't know why but maybe those nightmares she started having had something to do with it. Still, his enemy was in front of him and his mission was still unfinished. Being as stealthy as possible he approached and could hear her groaning in pain before plunging his boot's hidden dagger into her back.

Ruby was hunched over, trying to lessen the pain of the extreme thirst she felt. She wasn't sure how, and she had no idea why; but this was the worst pain she had felt in her currently hindered memory. Losing track of time, she wasn't sure how long she could continue and it was likely she was on death's door: that was, until something pierced her from behind. Turning to see the culprit Ruby saw the means to an end, an end to her thirst.

It happened quickly, too quickly. Ruby's cape must have deflected the blow and trapped his leg, which meant Mercury was in no position to defend himself. And whether it was from shock, awe or terror, he couldn't tell; but he didn't react when the young woman in front of him turned and lunged at him. And – almost as quickly – everything went dark.

Sated, Ruby finally snapped out of the trance she was in, relieved the thirst was gone. The young woman yelped and backed away from the corpse in front of her. It was a shade of pale she had never seen before and what confused her more was how he ended up beneath her. Looking around and seeing nobody around, she quickly got up and straightened her back in an attempt to look more dignified in the case someone soon ran into her – though that was unlikely. Looking down she remembered her scroll and picked it up to see it was broken, however the battery was still powering a notification light. _"Maybe the others found her."_ she thought. "Oh well, hopefully uncle Qrow can get me another." Looking around Ruby gave a sigh. "I guess it's time to head back."

* * *

Alright, so that's a thing. Seriously, not one RWBY and Hellsing crossover showed up in my search after I wrote this story on paper in either November or December of 2015 (It's been laying around and gathering dust that long). But apparently three have been around for at least that long: I guess my search glitched or something. Well, I re-wrote everything after the first five paragraphs because I wanted it to match the RWBY lore a little better.

Anyway, this chapter is all I'm going to turn out for a long time because I'm working on my main story "Out of the Bag": A Bleach fanfic that explores the possibility of what may happen if soul reapers were discovered by the general human population [Insert shameless plug here].

So for now, this is a one-shot. I also have an addition planned for my other one-shot "Silver Linings" at some point. It will be its own self-contained story taking place within the same dystopian universe, this time focused on Yuzu and Isshin. By the way, apparently like seventeen other people have used that story title, but I've grown attached so I don't think I'll change it.

Extra info:

If you like anything from what I wrote here feel free to take it and use it: Just don't plagiarize, use your own words. I'm hardly the most descriptive or efficient writer out there, so there should be heaps of room for improvement.

I also had the idea that the Hounds of Baskerville (the shadow-like dog heads Alucard has/is) could be shaped like Zwei...

In case you're wondering, I have not read the other RWBY and Hellsing crossovers (not even the descriptions) so any similarities are pure coincidence.

Anyway, it's been about three years since I read Hellsing so I may be off about how the Cromwell restrictions work, but I remember reading something about extremely bad things happening to Alucard if the Hellsing bloodline dies out. So him getting shuttled to another dimension might sever the connection and activate the bad things (in this case, his death).

I hope you enjoyed it, and I would be really happy if you gave a review on what you thought of the story.

Have a good "until next time" and God bless,

SomethingAncient


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! How's it going? Um... sorry about the long break; here's the story.

Disclaimer: I own neither RWBY nor Hellsing and make no money from this fan made fiction.

"Quotations are speech."

" _Italics in quotations are thoughts."_

I hope you enjoy the story.

 **RWBYsing: Chapter 2**

Upon heading back via the sound of the distant bullhead that floated in the distance, Ruby's head filled with hypothetical questions: What would she ask yang? _"_ _Why?"_ That one was obvious. But there was so much more she wanted to know. _"_ _Did I do something wrong?"_ she next thought, unable to really think of anything big, yet her head was filled to the brim with many little things that assaulted her confidence in the answer. _"Is it because of my eyes?"_ she thought, terrified also at the prospect that Yang had secretly been jealous, or hated her for all those years.

"Nope!" she exclaimed aloud, eyes in a hard stare ahead as she quickly looked forward. _"_ _Did anyone else see her with Marcury? Did they also get into a fight with her? Is she—_ Nope!" She thought, shouting the last word. This was going to be a long walk.

* * *

Eventually she reached the bullhead and saw that everyone else in the search party had already made their way into the hovering vehicle. Secretly, she hoped it was all a dream; but she knew better. Thoroughly disappointed and still hurting from the initial betrayal, she hung her head as the bullhead flew away. Those around her were silent until Qrow broke the tension.

"So, no luck?" he asked them all, realizing how ironic the question may be given his presence.

"Nothing on my end," stated a young woman with long white hair. She was Ruby's partner and part of team "RWBY". The "R" stood for "Ruby"; her letter was "W," which stood for Weiss. An heiress for the Schnee Dust Company, she was raised to be prim and proper, though many would say she was also an expert whiner. "Just a brutish swordsman with far too much stamina. It's like he was cheating!"

"They are cheating," came a new voice; this time from a young woman with long, black hair—also a part of team RWBY. "Have you seen those glowing marks on their arms? It's not human... or faunus. It isn't natural."

"You got that right, Blake," Qrow responded, drinking from a metal liquor cask he had pulled from his jacket. "It's clear they've made a pact with Salem... must have been some of her better soldiers. Now, if only we could find out what they wanted. Or why Yang decided to join them." Turning his attention to Ruby, he called out to her. "Hey kiddo, you don't look so good. How was your fight?"

A deep sigh was heard before Ruby slid down the metal wall and hung her head between her knees. "She got away..."

Qrow, Weiss, and Blake all joined in chorus for their next query: "You found the thief?!"

"No, it's... it's Yang." she mumbled, making it hard for the others to hear.

"Did something happen to Yang?" Blake asked, hoping she misheard the statement; they all did.

With Ruby nearly on the verge of tears, Weiss sat down beside her and wrapped her left arm around Ruby. She realized this was extremely bad news and tried to provide some form of sisterly comfort, like Winter, her own sister, would do on rare occasions.

The physical support helped, and allowed Ruby to be more than silent; though she still felt broken on the inside. "She... attacked me and... then things get fuzzy—but when I came-to, the only person left was Mercury—and he was dead! Yang got away, but... I don't know where. Do you have any water? I'm really thirsty." Maybe it had been the walk, or the tears she had slowly shed over the last hour, but her throat was beginning to feel uncomfortably tight again.

Weiss handed Ruby her own water pouch as Qrow spoke again. "Did she say anything? Can you remember anything else?" Ruby just shook her head, greedily drinking up what remained in Weiss' pouch. "Huh... well I'm gonna need a drink," he said to himself, though anyone around him could have picked up on it. Downing the entire cask, he also slid down one of the inner walls of the aircraft they were all in. He then reached up with one arm and knocked upon the wall between him and the pilots with his knuckles, signalling them to start the return flight.

* * *

Yang was on edge as she was looking out of the window of the bullhead she was in, hoping to spot the other bullhead that was supposed to transport Mercury, the thief, her cargo, and with them: her sister. The anticipation was killing her, and the hissing of a poorly maintained high-pressure airline wasn't helping her worry.

A few steps were heard as someone approached, and Yang looked back to see them. "I don't know why the forest seems so interesting, it's all green and black; repeated" they said with a slightly muffled voice. She was one of the special support agents that were supposed to oversee this particular mission, and by the particular badge on her vest, was most likely the highest ranked person here. She wore a mask over her mouth, just like all the other support agents; but unlike the others, it was easy to see she was a faunus with her sleeveless top exposing slim pauldrons of feathers. Regardless, all the agents Yang had met came across as self important or even smug; especially now with this particular agent. Her call tag was "Springs" according to the removable name tag, though Yang wasn't particularly sure why.

"What did the forest ever do to you?" Yang replied, a smirk on her face as she turned to face the agent. She couldn't look nervous, she had to look the part; even if it meant ruffling some feathers. In this case, those feathers were literal... and ruffling—literally!

"Listen," Springs said, arms crossed in front of her, "I know you've got some clout—you helped us take out that pesky settlement—and you joining us signals a big change in the war, but I don't trust you. Tell me, why did you turn traitor?"

It was pretty clear that Yang was being tested, and though she found some annoyance with the shorter and skinnier the agent, she would not show said annoyance. "I saw what was going to happen," Yang replied, the tone of her voice coming across as sober or reflective. "Our side wasn't in great shape anymore, and I wanted to make sure Ruby was safe. I tried to reason with her, but she wasn't listening; so I played along, until I could convince her. When I heard about your brainwashing device, I saw an opportunity to keep us both safe."

"You're willing to brainwash your own sister?" Springs said, her eyebrows both high upon her face. This was a genuine surprise to her. "Wow, you really... I gotta say, I feel bad now."

"You feel bad?"

"Yeah, I mean, I totally know where you're coming from. I joined the support ops just to make sure my family is safe and together. I did the same thing you planned to do. It's just... well, the objective of your part of the mission isn't what you think it was."

"What do you mean?" Yang asked, a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

Though smaller in statue, Springs was not intimidated at all. "Well, as important as Miss Rose is to both sides of the war, she's also a big risk... which is why Mercury was ordered to hang back and kill Ruby." Springs immediately hopped back to dodge a shotgun reinforced punch to her face. "Well, it's already too late—" this time she hopped up and flipped to land on the ceiling of the bulkhead and dodge the next furious punch.

Yang, enraged, quickly stepped forward and punched upward, once again narrowly missing the bird faunas; she could hear some words but was already berserk as she spun around and roared with her next punch. Springs was showing her namesake, bouncing around in all directions to dodge all her thrown fists. She couldn't believe it: how could someone move their entire body faster than she could throw a punch? It was her specialty!

"Just—die—already!" she yelled as she threw more punches. It was only getting more difficult to land a hit.

"Really, I truly am sorry." Springs said, crouching to her right as she sprang from the starboard wall to the floor behind Yang. "This is war, it's not very pleasant, is it?" This time she launched herself toward the wall at a low angle before springing off it and knocking the legs out from under Yang. "But I don't really have a choice," she continued, "Mercury should be back alread—oh, I have news for you!" she said, her arms were high in the air in celebration as she jumped a bit.

"What... did... you... do?" Yang huffed, lying front down on the floor, finding it difficult to breathe but still looking up.

"Oh, that's just the gas. These masks sure are handy! But I do have good news for you! Mercury is dead and your sister's body was not recovered. It seems like we still need you alive!"

"What?" Yang didn't understand how Springs was so full of energy, she looked cheerful and even jumped for joy.

Straightening her posture, Springs looked down at Yang over crossed arms. "Oh, well things didn't go well on Mercury's part, so we need a hostage; therefore we won't kill you! Besides, it won't matter for long! Soon you'll be saying 'Yes sir!—she said that while mimicking a salute energetically—with the best of them; that mind control thing works wonders! It's kept my older brother nice and complacent as one of the other support op team leads."

Yang simply glared hard at Springs, who was contemplating something; and she almost heard the next words before everything went dark.

"By the—Oh, good grief! She's out already, isn't she? That's no fun," she frowned, "Oh well, perhaps I'll request that she gets sent to my brother's squad up once she's on our side! Then I can visit them both!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey, how's it going? It's been a while, huh? Sorry about that. Anyway, I've gotten some reviews recently and realized this story was well overdue for an update. So yeah...

Anyway, the next chapter will probably come out some time after the next chapter in my other running story, instead of the original plan of every two or three releases of the other story.

So... on to the informative part of my author's note.

Before I begin, I should amend a statement. When I said "I wanted to match the RWBY lore..." I made a mistake and really meant: "I wanted to match the RWBY **tone** introduced in season 3". I never planned to keep with canon... well, none of this was canonical to begin with, so it would make sense that things would happen differently.

Anyway, as this chapter is proof of, I do plan to keep this story going. It is not abandoned. But, in all honesty, I haven't really thought too much through, which is odd because I normally have an entire floating-point plot chart written out—including the end event. I have none of that this time. So even I can't tell you where this story goes.

Until the next chapter: Have a good day and God bless,

SomethingAncient


End file.
